


Still Alive

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Face Slapping, Female Friendship, Friendship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her somewhat rallied spirits, Tzesira was not the first person Kallista had hoped to run in to after decided she needed to talk to her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



Despite her somewhat rallied spirits, Tzesira was not the first person Kallista had hoped to run in to after decided she needed to talk to her team. But the Shadar Kai has seemed to materialize from thin air the moment she rounded the corner.

“Hi.” She grinned, in a teeth-barring grimace that she seemed to think passed for a friendly smile. “Saw you talking to Selgrumel. She have anything to say?”

Her friend’s new obsession was not subtle, but Kallista just sighed, pushing that issue aside for now. “Yeah, kinda. There are some things I guess I probably need to tell you.”

She drew the other woman aside, giving her a better run down on her family, on the cult of Kossuth and all that she’d been fleeing. Tzesira listened, but her black eyes were hard to read.

“They don’t seem so tough,” she said when the Tiefling was finally finished, sounding a bit dismissive. “I’m not worried.”

It was a bit galling, all in all, to have her problems so summarily scorned, and her eyes flashed in anger. “Well you should be. This was just a chance encounter, when they clearly weren’t expecting to have to face much resistance. They’ll know better, next time. And there will be a next time – they’re not the type to just let things go.” They were not the type to let people go either, she thought, sending a chill down her own spine. Who knew what other power they held over her still?

“You’ve been fighting them a long time, though.” Kallista’s eyes narrowed further, stung by what she took as a dismissal of her abilities, until her friend gave a half-annoyed sigh. “Fuck, that’s not what I meant, Kay. I meant, you’ve been doing it alone, and now your not, so fuck them, you’ll be okay.”

She nodded, feeling only slightly mollified. “You say that – but I haven’t really. That was the first real fight.”

Tzesira stared at her blankly for a moment before responding, speaking slowly, as though to a child. “Yes… you have.” She made an obscene gesture to stop Kallista from interrupting as she continued. “These people have been trying to make you dead for a long time. Not just in the flesh. In the spirit. You’ve been fighting them, and you’ve been fucking winning, or you wouldn’t be _here_. You’re still _alive_ , see?”

Kallista hesitated, wondering how much her friend had understood from the tale she’d told, how there were parts of her that still felt cold and strange, that she wasn’t sure she could face. But yet…here she was.

She wasn’t sure how to respond, but after her hesitation, she was even more surprised when her friend leaned over, balled her shirt in her fists, and pulled her in for a shockingly passionate kiss. Her coldness felt a little warmed, and she was breathless when the other women let go, then slapped her hard enough to sting.

“See? Now stay that way.” With that, Tzesira turned to go, leaving the Tiefling to process all that had just happened…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday :V Sorry its not porn, but I'll leave that for you ;)


End file.
